


Alliances

by pawneesun



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawneesun/pseuds/pawneesun
Summary: this was inspired by that little scene in parks where everyone is threatening ben and i thought it would be cute if that happened to jake too!!! pls follow me on tumblr @msilanaglazer or twitter @mthamermesh





	Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by that little scene in parks where everyone is threatening ben and i thought it would be cute if that happened to jake too!!! pls follow me on tumblr @msilanaglazer or twitter @mthamermesh

“Alright listen,” Rosa declared, as she and Gina cornered Jake where he was seated at his desk. 

Jake glanced up at his friends, barely acknowledging their presence. “Oh, hey guys.”

Gina slammed her fist down on Jake’s desk, causing all his little toys and tchotchkes to rattle.

“What the hell?” Jake asked, turning away from the case file he was working on to give Gina an angry glare.

“Here’s the deal, buddy,” Gina started. Rosa was standing next to the desk, arms crossed, holding a fierce grimace. Gina took the seat next to the desk usually reserved for petty criminals or shocked civilians merely there to give a statement. Leaning in aggressively close, Gina continued. “Now that you’re officially ‘dating’ Amy, we need to make some things clear.”

“You better not do anything to hurt our girl,” Rosa took over.

Jake laughed, clearly not taking this seriously. “Come on. You’ve both known me longer than you’ve known Amy. You really wouldn’t side with me?” 

Rosa kicked the side of Jake’s desk, causing him to jump. Gina leaned in even closer to Jake so that her nose was almost touching his cheek. “You’re out of your damn MIND if you think I would turn my back on feminism to support your dumb ass after you do something stupid to my friend.” 

Rosa took a small hunting knife out of her pocket and slammed it down on the desk in between Jake’s hands. “I have weapons you’ve never even heard of. You think it’s badass to be tortured? Well, you’re gonna wish I was waterboarding you after I’m done.” Despite the fact that her insult doesn’t really make sense, Jake is still rigid with fear. After their five years of friendship, he knows better than to consider crossing Rosa. 

Throwing up his hands in surrender, Jake submits to the threats of his friends. “Okay, okay! I got it. But seriously, there’s nothing to worry about. This isn’t anything like my past relationships. This is real. The way I feel about Amy… it’s so much more than anything I’ve ever felt. I swear to god that I couldn’t be able to live with myself either if I ever did anything to hurt her. I promise you guys.” Gina and Rosa seem contented by the earnestness of his speech. Gina sits back in her chair and crosses her arms reverentially. Although she would cut off your earlobe if you said it to her, Rosa’s heart warms a little bit at the thought of her two good friends starting a life together. 

“Alright. Seems like you understand the situation,” Gina concedes, pushing herself up out of the chair and going back to her own desk. Rosa also walks back to hers, glaring at Jake the whole walk. 

Shortly after they’ve all settled back at their desks and picked up their various work activities, Amy walks into the bullpen. She’d been out doing door duty, trying to find the smallest hint of a lead that could help her solve this hell of a double homicide she’s been working on for a few days. She slumps down at her desk.

“Uuuugggghhhh I swear if I never have to knock on another door again, it will be too soon.” Jake chuckles and smiles up at his girlfriend. It’s only been a couple weeks and he knows that he can’t say anything, but he definitely already feels those three words bubbling inside of him, itching to get out. Amy takes a long sip of coffee from the mug that’s been sitting on Jake’s desk since last night. “How have things been over here?” 

Jake glances up and sees Gina and Rosa glaring at him, reminding him of the threats they just made. “Oh, you know… just the usual… fighting crime, saving New York City… being dope… whatever…” 

Amy laughs at Jake, unsure why he’s behaving so out of the ordinary. “Okay, weirdo.” She smiles warmly at him. “Well, I’m about to go for lunch, if you wanna take a break. I was gonna head out to the place down the street for some pierogi.”

“Yeah,” Jake smiles back. “I’d love that.”


End file.
